Inuyasha movie 5: Corrupted Princess
by smellysocks101
Summary: this is not really a movie. I made it myself...... based on a dream i had.... i have the wierdest dreams...


**Chapter 1**

Kagome lay on her bed. Kikyo was dead. Well, dead again... But this time, she's not coming back. There's no way. The demon that brought her back alive, was dead. There was nothing anymore to Inuyasha. Naraku killed Kikyo. Kagome heard taping on the window glass. She walked to it and opened it.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha climbed into Kagome's room.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome tried again.

Inuaysha turned to face Kagome. "Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I want you to stay here."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha carefully, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, "I don't want the same to happen to you." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was confused for a second, but then she knew what he meant.

"Oh. I-It doesn't matter Inuyasha. Y-you don't need to worry about me." Kagome said blushing.

"So, I guess I can tell everyone you say bye." Inuyasha said sadly climbing back out of the window.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha so they were less than a foot apart. "I'm staying with you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised, "What?"

"I'm staying by your side."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "Why do you want to stay with me? Aren't you afraid that you might die?"

"Of course I am. But I'm staying by your side."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and held them tightly within his own hands, "I promise that I'll protect you with my life."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. He's never promised her anything like that before. Will he really put her life before his?

"Kagome….."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was staring at her.

"W-what is it?" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha started leaning in towards Kagome. Kagome looked at him, her breath quickening. _Is he really going to kiss me? The only time we kissed was when he was turning into a demon….. _

Kagome leaned on her toes. Their lips were inching together. Barely a millimeter apart there was a slight tap on the door and it opened.

"Hey Kagome. Mom said it's time…for..din..ner…"

Sota froze in whatever he was about to say. Kagome looked horrified at her younger brother as he stared from Inuyasha to Kagome. _Perfect. Inuyasha and I were about to kiss and then who comes in? Sota! WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS! _

Kagome gulped and reluctedly released Inuyasha from her grip.

"Um- S-Sota. T-tell mom, that- um- t-that I'll b-be down in a minute." Kagome said running her fingers through her hair. Sota raised his eyebrow at Inuyasha and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Yeah we should-"

"Yeah we should."

Kagome ate dinner next to Inuyasha _very_ uncomfortably.

"It was nice of you to have dinner with us Inuyasha." Kagome's mother kindly said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but slightly nodded his head.

"Hey mom. Kagome and Inuyasha- OW!" Sota yelped. Kagome glared at him from the other side of the table.

"You guys what?" Kagome's grandfather spoke.

Kagome looked at her mother and grandfather. "Nothing. Me and Inuyasha are just going to the Feudal Era tomorrow." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. She glanced at Sota, who seemed to be massaging his leg under the table.

* * *

"Bye mama." Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye grandfather. Bye Sota."

Kagome walked outside her house and walked toward the well. She saw Inuyasha standing by the door to which held the well in.

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded her head and walked to the well. She climbed onto the edge and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha sat next to her. "Then what are you doing sitting?"

_Thinking about last night… Was Inuyasha thinking about Kikyo, or did he really have feelings for me?_

"Inuyasha. Di-did you really-?"

Kagome stopped herself. _What if Inuyasha didn't really mean that kiss. What if I bring it up…?"_

"Come on."

Kagome felt herself being pulled into the well. She saw the flashing blue light, soon she felt the ground beneath her feet. She turned to climb up the well. She was pulled back by her hand, and felt lips by her ear.

"Did you mean what you said in the castle?" Inuyasha whispered. **(If you don't know what I'm talking about, then watch Inuyasha movie 2. The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.)**

Kagome whispered back, "Yes."

"A-and yesterday?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

Kagome turned around, surprised. _Did he want her to say 'yes'?_

"Y-yes."

Relief broke across Inuyasha's face. He lowered his head and looked at Kagome. Kagome bit her lip and nodded her head. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's body and bent down to kiss her again.

"Are you guys down there?"

Kagome broke off of Inuyasha and yelled back, "Yeah we're here!"

"What are you guys doing down there?" Miroku yelled looking down the well.

"We're just going up. We're not doing anything." Kagome said climbing up the well. She reached the top and sunlight shone over her.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and tightly hugged him.

"Kagome, what were you doing down there?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. Just lay off it." Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked at the two of them, then shrugged.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I heard that something similar to what Inuyasha and Kagome experienced, in her room, was in the real manga.. The Japanese one. I didn't steal it though!!!! As I said, or wrote, I had it in a dream. It was until later that I found out that Kikyo died, Inuyasha and Kagome almost kissed, and Sota walking in on them... Hmmm... Maybe I'm psychic... : **

**Well, I'm just blabbing on... The next chapters coming soon... Bye**


End file.
